Blind
by Oxytreza
Summary: muhahahaha, I'm back! avec une belle histoire déprimante! mais je vous rassure, la fin porte une note d'espoir...


Pairing : gojyoxhakkai

Rating : T, lemon, angst, déprime en mots. (Tu vois, Seveya, moi aussi je peux faire des trucs horribles)

Disclaimer : rien à moi. À placer juste après le « combat final » contre Gyumaô et tout le tintouin.

Blind

Pauvres silhouettes brisées, fracassées, étendues sur le sol froid et dur, silhouettes presque achevées.

Mais victorieuses.

Épuisées, mortifiées, blessées, mais victorieuses.

Gojyo leva difficilement la tête, ses cheveux s'étalant sur le gris du béton autour de lui. Il grinça des dents, tenta de tendre le bras, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement sourd. Il leva les yeux comme il put vers la mince silhouette un peu plus loin, baignant dans une flaque de sang au niveau de la tête.

« Hak…Kai… » Grinça-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

§§§

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé dans un lit, soigné et épuisé. Il se redressant, faisait ainsi gémir ses muscles qu'il ignora. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui. Il avait le vague souvenir de Sanzo les traînant jusqu'à la jeep.

Dans le couloir, il se dirigea en rasant les murs vers la porte voisine. Il entra sans frapper.

Ils étaient tous les trois là.

Soulagement, d'abords.

Puis peur insidieuse, celle qui empoisonne le sang et les entrailles.

Hakkai était assis tout droit dans son lit, un bandage autour du crâne. Il avait légèrement détourné la tête vers la porte, mais son regard était vide.

Très vide.

Sanzo, debout à côté de la porte, et Gokû, assis près de son ami brun, regardèrent Gojyo qui venait d'entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... » Murmura-t-il autant qu'il put, sa voix voilée de fatigue. Hakuryu émit un gémissement misérable, debout sur les jambes de son maître.

Sanzo fit un faible signe à Gojyo pour lui dire de sortir à sa suite.

« Il est aveugle »

Gojyo eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui renverser un seau d'eau glaciale sur la tête. Sanzo venait de lui dire ça, tout simplement, debout dans le couloir.

« Aveugle ? » Répéta-t-il, hébété. Le blond sortit une cigarette et marmonna : « Il s'est pris un trop mauvais coup. Déjà que son œil droit ne marchait pas bien, là, il n'a plus qu'à se payer des lunettes noires et un chien. »

Gojyo grinça. « Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles ? ça ne t'affecte pas ? »

Les yeux violets du moine se levèrent vers lui et il fut frappé d'y voir une extrême tristesse.

« Si, bien sûr. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? On ne peut rien contre la cécité… »

Gojyo se mordit les lèvres. Gokû sortit à ce moment. Il regarda Gojyo, ses yeux dorés complètement éteints. Il s'éloigna en silence. Sanzo le suivit un temps du regard puis le reporta sur le tabou : « On a tous été affecté par ce combat. Notre seule consolation, c'est que nous avons complété la mission. »

Gojyo haussa les épaules. À quoi ça servait, si ça avait été à ce prix ? Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre du brun.

« Je vais le voir. Laissez-nous seuls.

-Entendu. »

§§§

La porte se referma doucement.

« Gojyo…C'est toi ? »

Le tabou se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui.

-Aah…J'ai senti une odeur de Hi-lite. »

Les dents écorchèrent la chair de sa lèvre. Il se rapprocha du lit où Hakkai était assis, et le « regardait » de ses yeux verts sans éclat. Il s'assit à ses côtés et il le regarda longuement.

« Gojyo… »

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ces yeux. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un gémissement. Gojyo ne put retenir ses bras et les jeta autour du corps tremblant et mince du brun. Il le serra contre lui, fort. « Oh, Hakkai… » Murmura-t-il dans la soie brune des cheveux de son ami. Il le sentit s'appuyer contre lui, entourer de ses bras sa taille. « Gojyo… » Reniflait Hakkai, ses joues détrempées de larmes. Le tabou le serra encore. « Chut…Allez, ça va… » Le rassura-t-il de sa voix suave. Hakkai gémit : « Je ne veux pas perdre la vue, Gojyo…Les paysages, le ciel, les livres…Ton visage… »

Gojyo fut choqué par la dernière réplique. Il le serra encore une fois plus fort.

Peu à peu, Hakkai se calma. Il cessa d'hoqueter entre les bras du roux et le silence tomba. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, assis sur le lit.

§§§

La nuit. Hakkai a demandé à Gojyo de dormir avec lui. Comme avant. Comme avant qu'ils partent pour ce fichu voyage, lorsqu'ils vivaient dans la bicoque au fond des bois, à partager un seul lit.

Ils sont face à face, à écouter les bruits de la nuit. À Hakkai, c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

« Gojyo…

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais te dire une chose.

-Vas-y. »

Hakkai tend la main, caresse la joue de Gojyo. Celui-ci tressaille.

« Jamais. Jamais ne n'oublierais ton visage. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre, alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi…

-Vas-y. » Réponds doucement Gojyo.

Hakkai tend la deuxième. Il les pose tendrement sur les deux joues du tabou, les coupent de ses paumes. Ses doigts suivent les deux cicatrices. Elles ont un léger relief, en fait. Comme celle qu'il a au ventre. Il caresse les lèvres entrouvertes, charnues. Le nez droit. Les yeux, et les longs cils. Le front, les temps. Les mâchoires qui se desserrent à leur contact. Le cou mince, la jugulaire.

Et les cheveux.

Hakkai revoit, malgré ses ténèbres forcées, la profonde, riche et merveilleuse couleur. Il enfonce ses doigts dedans, jusqu'aux pointes.

Il se gorge de ce visage, de ces traits, de la moindre crevasse, de la moindre courbe. Il les grave en lui, pour ne plus jamais les oublier.

On a tendance, quand on voit quelque chose tous les jours, à penser qu'on ne le perdra jamais. Mais dès qu'on en est privé, et ce pour toujours, on regrette intensément de ne pas pouvoir s'en abreuver, de le fixer une dernière fois.

Hakkai soupira en laissant retomber ses mains. Il ferma les yeux, ce qui ne fit aucune différence et poussa un léger gémissement.

Gojyo le regarda longuement avant de murmurer : « Tu dors ?...

-…Non.

-Hakkai…

-…Hm ? »

Le brun sentit une pression ferme mais douce sur ses lèvres. Il se mit à trembler, n'osant croire, n'osant ouvrir les paupières, bien que ses yeux inutiles ne lui auraient pas confirmé ce qu'il sentait.

Quand sa bouche fut libérée, il poussa un soupir : « Gojyo…

-Tu m'en veux ? » Fit la voix altérée du tabou. Hakkai releva les mains et lui caressa de nouveau le visage. « Non. Bien sûr que non. »

Gojyo hocha la tête. Hakkai avait rouvert les yeux et reposé ses mains fraîches sur ses joues. Il sentit les yeux lui piquer et sa voix trembler. Non, ça, il ne voulait pas. Pas devant Hakkai, ça serait mesquin.

« Gojyo…Il n'y a pas de problème quant à pleurer… » Sourit doucement Hakkai, en essuyant quelque chose de mouillé sur sa joue droite. Et effectivement, le métis se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il gémit en enfouit son visage dans le cou velouté d'Hakkai, retenant à grande peine ses sanglots. Ce fut au tour du brun de le consoler. « Allons…Gojyo… » Murmura celui-ci en caressant doucement les cheveux qu'il savait pourpres.

Le métis releva la tête, embrassa plus fortement qu'avant le brun. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement étouffé par leurs lèvres avant de répondre au baiser. Gojyo l'enlaça, le serra si fort contre lui qu'il eu peur de le briser. « Gojyo…Gojyo… » Répétait inlassablement Hakkai entre leurs lèvres, d'une voix tremblante. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du roux et gémit : « Pourquoi avons-nous du attendre jusqu'ici pour découvrir ça ? » Le tabou sentit son cou se mouiller de larmes. Les siennes recommencèrent à couler, perles silencieuses et glacées. « Je ne sais pas. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, à s'embrasser et s'aimer de tout leur saoûle.

Finalement, Hakkai souffla : « Gojyo…Fais-moi l'amour.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je suis aveugle, et nous avons attendu jusque-là. Quelle sera l'étape suivante, qui nous empêchera définitivement… ? »

Gojyo se mordit les lèvres et embrassa de nouveau le brun. Il avait dit : « Fais-moi l'amour » et non « faisons l'amour »… Il se mordit plus fort les lèvres et ses mains hésitantes retirèrent le haut noir du brun.

Hakkai se sentit soudainement affreusement vulnérable. Il ne voyait rien et se savait à demi nu, son ventre déchiré exposé aux regards. Il sentit les lèvres de Gojyo se poser sur sa cicatrice, le faisant sursauter. Les mains du tabou étaient arrimées à ses hanches, comme s'il craignait de sombrer si jamais il les lâchait.

Hakkai poussa un gémissement lorsque les lèvres descendirent sur son pubis.

Il força Gojyo à remonter et chercha le bord de son tee-shirt, pour glisser ses mains dessous. Gojyo lui attrapa les poignets, le guida lentement à venir toucher sa peau mate, encore bandée, blessée. Hakkai soupira et leva les bras, retirant ainsi le débardeur blanc. Il rabaissa les mains et toucha, caressa comme il l'avait pour le visage, le torse musclé.

Il suivit les clavicules, les pectoraux, les abdominaux, les hanches, la taille, qu'il enlaça une fraction de seconde avant de continuer son exploration aveugle, remonta dans le dos, creusa la colonne vertébrale, les omoplates, la nuque tendue, les épaules rondes, les biceps et les avant-bras, les poignets et les paumes, et croisa ses doigts avec ceux du tabou, qui serra fort les longues mains fines de son ami.

Gojyo se pencha et embrassa doucement le cou du brun, déposa une ligne de baiser le long de sa mâchoire puis lâcha soudainement les mains d'Hakkai pour défaire sa ceinture. Celui-ci se cambra subtilement, avec un gémissement rauque, lorsque Gojyo enfonça sa main dans son pantalon et de l'autre lui caressait le torse.

« Gojyo…Oh, Gojyo… » Gémissait Hakkai, au bord des larmes. « Je suis là…Je suis…Là… » Répondit le métis en un doux murmure au creux de son oreille gauche.

Il lui baissa doucement son pantalon, le laissa glisser à terre, à côté du haut foncé préalablement retiré. Les mains d'Hakkai trouvèrent le chemin de ses hanches et s'y agrippèrent de toutes leurs forces. Le tabou se pencha et embrassa doucement les épaules et le torse du brun, ses mains lui écartant gentiment les cuisses pour s'installer entre, allongé sur les coudes pour ne pas écraser le frêle ancien humain. Il guida de nouveau les mains du brun pour déboucler sa ceinture, baisser son pantalon et son caleçon.

Hakkai poussa un léger cri en sentant l'érection de son partenaire contre la sienne. Il gémit, se serra, se frotta contre le corps chaud mais invisible, jusqu'à en tirer des gémissements sourds directement dans son oreille droite. Il sentit les mains puissantes, habituées aux corps, lui agripper les cuisses et les soulever. Il sentit une langue dans son cou et un corps étranger s'insinuer en lui. Il mordit quelque chose pour retenir son hurlement de douleur. Cela se révéla être l'épaule gauche de son amant, qui poussa un grognement mi-surprise, mi-douleur. Sa voix chaude : « Détends-toi, détends-toi…Oh, Hakkai, relaxe… »

Il fit ce qu'il lui ordonnait et fit le dos rond. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos brûlant de Gojyo et allèrent fermement s'arrimer à ses fesses, sous le pantalon, et un peu à tâtons. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Gojyo alla tout au bout du corps d'Hakkai, lui arrachant un couinement. Les yeux verts étaient grand ouverts, pleins de larmes, mais ne voyaient qu'une lourde pénombre.

Désespéré, Gojyo lui chuchota : « Ca va ? » Et Hakkai répondit par un hochement de tête tremblant, avant d'écarter un peu plus les cuisses.

Gojyo se mit lentement à bouger, embrassant avec douceur le cou et les joues trempées de son amant, caressant de ses mains son ventre et son entrejambe. Hakkai gémit et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre des fesses de Gojyo, laissant des bleus et des traces d'ongles.

Gojyo bougeait lentement, se cambrant au maximum. Il prit entre ses mains le visage d'Hakkai, l'embrassa, pleura contre son front. Hakkai tremblait entre ses bras, ne disait rien, à part les gémissements sourds et étouffés qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Ils jouirent à peu d'intervalle, dans un cris étranglés pour l'un et un râle rauque pour l'autre.

§§§

Quand Gojyo rouvrit les yeux, le soleil caressait la silhouette endormie entre ses bras.

« Hakkai ?... » Murmura-t-il, avec un peu d'appréhension. Le brun bougea légèrement et leva la tête, ses yeux vides fixant au hasard le visage du tabou.

« Gojyo…Bonjour. » Ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire. Le métis le regarda et resta silencieux. Hakkai baissa les yeux et se rallongea. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, puis soudain, la voix de Gojyo s'éleva : « Hakkai…Même si tu…Ne vois plus, c'est pas grave, pas vrai ? Enfin…Si, c'est grave, mais je veux dire…Tu vas pas faire de bêtises, hein ? S'il te plait… »

Hakkai resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre : « Non. Ça ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis de toi. Et puis…Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Je voudrais…Explorer encore un peu ce que nous venons de découvrir, tu veux ?

-Pour sûr. »

Le silence retomba, pendant lequel Gojyo embrassa Hakkai. Puis finalement, le métis réussit à sourire : « Tu as faim ? Je vais aller chercher à manger, ok ? » Hakkai lui sourit en retour.

« Je veux bien. Merci, Gojyo. »

Le tabou se leva, s'arrachant à regret de l'étreinte chaude de l'ancien humain, et l'abandonnant sans repères, il le savait.

Dans le couloir, un peu plus loin, il trouva un Gokû assis sur le sol. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le regarda longuement. Les yeux dorés du singe le fixèrent en retour jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche : « Hey, Gojyo…Même, si maintenant…Enfin, tu vois, on va pas le lâcher, hein ? On va l'aider. »

Gojyo sentit un sourire frémir sur ses lèvres.

« T'as tout compris, ouistiti. T'as tout compris… »

Fin

Bon, j'avoue tout, cette fic devait être une deathfic, initialement. Et puis, ça me semblait bâclé. Alors Hakkai a survécu, ha ha…(Je sais, c'est pas drôle) mais il garde sa cécité. Bouh…J'avais pensé à ce que Kanzeon la grande lui redonne la vue mais…Ça aurait fait niais, non ?

Haaa, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! …Mais Bon Dieu, pour écrire de telles choses…

Mais c'est bien. Une fois mes deux bacs passés, je pourrais me remettre à écrire. Ah diantre…Y'a encore le bac oral, après…

Allez, reviews !


End file.
